White Horse
by Brooke Redbird-Black
Summary: -based on T.Swift's song- Leah had thought dreamt that she would get her happy ending with Jake.She was sure he wouldn't imprint.She was wrong. She was so silly for believing that happy endings were real. She should've known.Love had made her blind. Correction, love was making her blind. She would always be in love with Jacob Black. Always, isn't that the whole point?


_White Horse_

"Leah! Leah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" I spun around. "You mean you didn't intend to imprint, Jake! That's obviously something you can't control!" I snapped. His pleaded, that look of an angel came right when he needed. "You promised!" I screamed. "L, I'm so sorry. I love you. You, Leah Clearwater." Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks, expect you couldn't see them because of the blasted rain. I started to pace, when I caught that look of pain of his face. It was already killing him to be away from his imprint. I sobbed, sinking to my knees. I had honestly believed in him. Jake wrapped his warm arms around me. I was so stupid, I should've known. I sobbed into Jake's arms. "Stupid, stupid, so stupid, I knew. I should've known," over and over again like a broken record.

I tore myself out of Jake's strong arms. I stood to my feet. He stood up and tried to hug me. I backed away. "We aren't a fairytale, Jake. I'm not some helpless damsel and you're not my idiot in tin foil who has come to rescue me. I'm not the one you're going to sweep of their feet, or give your mother's ring too, and I'm definitely not going to sit on the sidelines and wait for you to come home. This isn't some stupid hollywood production where everyone has a perfect happy ending. This is a small town on the edge of the ocean."

"Leah, please-"

"No, Jake it's to late. Ok, it's to late," with that I turned and ran. I didn't around to see the 6'6 man that I loved sink to the ground and pull out a beautiful ring that he had planned on giving me this evening. I ran all the way into the woods grabbing the duffle bag I had stuffed there. It was already filled with my debit card, clothes, and extra cash. I set the letters I had written on the log by the lake that Seth came to frequently. I put a rock on them so they wouldn't just blow away. I was glad that the little log was under a tree so they wouldn't get wet. I ran home. I saw my mom threw the kitchen window. She was laughing with Charlie. Seth was there laughing also, eating at the table. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I snuck around to the garage. My daddy's old pickup sat there. I fiddled with the key in my pocket. I already knew it had a full tank of gas. Daddy and I were planning on taking it on a trip to Seattle the day before he died. I could feel Jake getting closer, I panicked. I threw my duffle bag in the back seat. I climbed in the driver's seat with shaking hands.

"Hey Seth, have you seen Leah?" I was thankful that the rain had washed away my scent.

"Nope, I haven't. Sorry man, why is there something wrong?" I smiled sadly at Seth's concern.

"Nah, just wondering. Well, I'm going to go for a run. See ya, Seth, Sue, Charlie." I breathed a sigh of relief. I remembered the day when I first started to fall in love with Jacob.

_I was wet, covered in mud, and irritated. 'Seth, I'm going to the river.' I snarled. He laughed at me. 'You used to love the rain, Lee.' I growled. I speed to the river. Jake was there, sitting on a rock in human form. I ignored him. I walked into the cool water, letting it clean my matted fur. Jake chuckled, I snapped my head up. I almost immediately got lost in his eyes, from then I didn't even stand a chance._

I guess it was my mistake. I didn't know that you had to fight heaven and hell if you want to love someone normally without any of the imprinting shit. I wouldn't ever admit it, but I had dreamt of marrying Jake and having a little boy and a little girl. That was all a dream, but back then there was a small chance it could happen. Now? Not even one in a million. I banged my hand on the steering wheel. It wasn't fair! Why did everyone else, but me get there goddamn happy endings? Was I that horrible? Did I do something so wrong in my past life? I must have to deserve that cards that fate dealt had me. I wasn't a princess waiting for someone to come save me. I was a broken girl waiting for someone to love me. I started the engine, it was going to be to late for Jacob Black to come around. I lied my hand on the clutch, but I couldn't make my hand put it in reverse. I brought my hand up to my face. He had begged, cried with me. He begged me to understand. He had fought a hell of a lot harder that Sam had. I had always wanted that, but I wasn't Jake's imprint.

"I love you," I whispered. I forced myself to put the old blue truck in reverse.

I sped down the road. I going to find someone. Someone who was made for me. Someone that I could love freely and without the fear of them leaving. That was a small town, not everyones imprint could be in La Push. The town was steadily growing smaller in her rear view mirror. As, I pasted the 'You are now leaving the La Push Reservation. Visit again soon!' sigh I heard a wolf howl. One that was filled with heartbreaking pain. I single tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm so sorry." It was to late for Jacob Black to catch me now.


End file.
